Daydreams
by Prinzzez Kitten
Summary: What do the Class of 3000 kids daydream of?
1. Li'l D

Hello people of earth, outer space ,and Australia! Here is a new story called Daydreams. What do the students of Class of 3000 really daydream/think about and cane it come true? Well you will have to read to find out wont you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of 3000, sighs wish I did though.

This collection of stories is for Hakim Kodi.

Li'l D.:

Li'l D. Was daydreaming his usual daydream, he had his own band his was the star and he had the most rocking girlfriend in the whole world, Kim. He went though some different scenarios in his head. First his band it was called "The Swirlers" (Note: sorry the names sucks The only thing for inspiration is a box of staples that looks like it is spelled Swirlers.) They were they were the most popular band in the world. Then his eyes drifted toward Kim. She was so cute. He loved her touch, her smile, and her cute little eyes. She rocked his world. He only wished he had enough courage to ask her out. Then she looked at him and gave him a little smile and then turned her attention back front. Man she is just his type. But here was another snag in his plan Kam was very protective of his sister. Oh well and he kept daydreaming. **Daydream: **Li'l D. is on stage with his band just as the song ends. (Note: he is the same age then as he is now.) And then he gets off stage. Kim walks by him and gives him a wink. He walks up after her and she speeds up a bit. He speeds up a bit to. When he finally catches her she turns around a bit surprised but happy. "Hey Kim?" He asks. "Yes Li'l D.?" She asks seductively. He gulps. "Will you go out with me?" He asks gulping again. "Of course Li'l D." She says. She goes in for a kiss then... "Li'l D.?" **End Daydream: **"Li'l D. what is the answer?" Asked Sunny. "Uhh Milwaukee?" Said Li'l D. "No." Said Sunny. "The question was what type of woodwind instrament makes this noise." He asks. He imitates a flute. "Uh a flute?" Asked Li'l D. "Yes and I would appreciate it if you didn't daydream so much." Sunny said. "Ok sorry." Said Li'l D. He looked a Kim and back at Sunny and Sunny understood. **Later: **"Uh Kim can I talk with you for a minuet?" Asked Sunny. "Sure. Am I in trouble?" She asked. "No." Said Sunny. "It is about Li'l D." He said. "Ok what about him?" She asked. "I think he might have a crush on you." He said. "I thought so." She said. "If he asks you to a dance please go with him anything to make him stop daydreaming." He said. "Ok." Kim said and left. "What was that about." Asked Kam. "Oh nothing." Said Kim. Her head was i the clouds. Li'l D. Wakes up to her. "Hey uh Kim can I walk you home?" He asked. "Sure." Said Kam. "Not you Cheese stick." She said. "I don't know..." Kam said. Kim grabed him by the sleave of his shirt and through him to the ground "Ok got it." Said Kam and he walked away. Li'l D. and Kim walked to her house. "Hey Kim can I ask you something?" He asked. "Sure." She said anticipating what would happen. "Um would you..." He said. "Yes?" She asked. "Uh... walk my dog with me?" He asked. "Yes! I mean what? Oh yeah sure." She said just a hint of sadness in her voice. When they got to Kim's house she just asked when they would walk his dog and then went inside. Li'l D. Walked home and then sat on his bed. "I am such and idiot!" He said and slapped his forehead. Then his dog Bongo walked in and sat in front of his master. "Well looks like _you _have a date with Kim." He said and scratched Bong's head.

So what do you think? I will try to update soon! .


	2. PhillyPhill

I'm back! Who missed me? No one... awww.

I don't own Class of 3000.

Philly-Phill

Philly-Phill (umm just because it will save time, I will just call him Philly, ok?) Was in his room and he was bored. He had invented like everything, but the real reason was he was not aloud to invent for a week since he blew up the park across the street. He only had time to think. He thought about his friends and how he really never wanted to play an instrument or be a rock star, his mom made him because she thought he was spending to much time inventing. Eventual he enjoyed playing his instrument. But it was just his luck he left it in the classroom at school. He thought about Li'l D. and how he wanted to be a rock star and how he always gets flustered when he see's Kim. Kim she was cool and so well Kim-ish and Kam was so proper and organized. And then there was Eddy he was hopelessly in love with Tamika and he was rich, Philly didn't care about the rich thing, all though it dose com in handy every now and again, he liked Eddy because he was always so caring about Tamika and no matter how many time she rejected his love he just kept on loving her. Tamika she was so strong he remembered how they met in kindergarten and he had a crush on her until she almost broke his arm. And the Madison oh how he cared about Madison. He knew Madison didn't feel the same way she had a new boyfriend the captain of the soccer team. Philly had concluded the she didn't like smart guys even though Madison had gotten smarter herself. He had tried so many times to impress her none worked. He looked out his window and saw the big open field, once the playground now just a field, He thought maybe he should get some fresh air it was not like he was grounded he just couldn't do any experiments. He looked in his closest to find a soccer ball, his mom insisted he play a sport and he had ever type of sport in his closest alone. "Got it." He said to himself. He yanked it out of his closest and some stuff fell out. He went down stairs and saw his mom, he tried to sneak but was caught. "Philly darling where are you going?" She asked and never even turned around. _"Dang it how dose she do that?!" _He thought to himself. "Uhh I'm going to play some soccer." He said. "OK have fun." She said, and just before Philly stepped out the door she said. " Aren't you forgetting something?" "Aw mom.." He said and then walked over to his mom and gave he a kiss. "Happy? Can I go now please?" He asked. His mom nodded. The he left. "God all this just to get some air?" He asked himself. He waled over to the field. He had it all to himself. He dropped the ball in front of his foot and started to kick it. After a while he stopped to take a breather. When he noticed someone on the other side of the field. He couldn't make the figure out so he walked over kicking the ball as he went. As he got close he saw it was Madison. "Umm hi Madison." He said noticing that she was in an unhappy position. "Oh hi Philly-Phil." She said and wiped a tear away. "Madie are you ok?" He asked sitting down next to her. "It has nothing to concern you." She said. "Come on you can tell me we are like best friends." He said getting a little closer. "Oh John broke up with me!" She said and flung her arms around Philly. Philly put his arms around Madison, she was so warm. "I'm sorry." He said "Do you want to play a little soccer?" "Well..." She said. "Oh right sorry I forgot." Philly said. "You can walk me home if you want." She said. "Ok." He said. So they walked to her house. "Thank you Philly you are my best friend." She said. "Oh it is nothing, your just easy to be friends with." He said. "When they reached her house she stood on her porch. "Really thank you for being my friend." She said and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Bye." She said and opened her door. Philly walked home with a goofy smile. When he got home he put the soccer ball down. "Hi honey anything happen?" She asked. "No nothing much." He said. "Coco?" She asked and put a cup in front of him. "Ok." He said. He took a small sip and it felt good, and it reminded him of Madison.

Ok so I didn't do perfect on this one but I like it. I thought it was kind of sweet. So R&R! Bye! .


End file.
